


Meteorite

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem that quickly covers season 1 and 2, but from the pov of Clexa's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteorite

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or if it's worthy of even being published on this page, but hope you enjoy it anyway.

And the girl that fell from the sky,  
she used to write poems about the Earth,  
she used to draw the beauty  
she wanted to conquer.

But stars upon falling,  
upon falling they burn it all,  
leaving only ashes  
and a hostile land to explore.

She was caught in a war  
with the girl that smelled like trees,  
the one who found love  
something hard to live.

"Only weakness, only desire,  
only shallow lights from the sky",  
she kept telling herself,  
but the shiny girl...  
She took her breath away.

But stars upon falling,  
upon falling they burn it all,  
leaving only ashes  
and a hostile land to explore.

So even if they bonded  
trying to reach the end alive;  
there was a betrayal  
and there was a fight.

There were deaths,  
there was a war,  
there were civilian casualties  
caused by fire;  
As stars upon falling,  
upon falling burn it down.


End file.
